


House Pride

by Glire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Founders Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glire/pseuds/Glire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between the four founders about their new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Pride

'So we're agreed. We want to make this school for all wizarding children to study. Never again will we allow elitism to get in the way of the pursuit of knowledge.'

'Yes! But no pansies.'

'Pansies, that's ridiculous, Godric. These are children. They do, however, have to be intelligent enough to keep up.'

'That's what school is for, Rowena, moulding the children into cunning, capable adults. But not if they're, y'know, the wrong sort.'

'So to avoid intellectual elitism we should make a school for everyone, except the sensitive, slow learning, or impure? A pox on all your houses. I'm teaching _everyone_.'

' _HOUSES_. That's perfect! That way we will only ever teach the students we _wish_ to deal with, and leave the... less desirable ones... to the others! Helga, you old bat, that's a fantastic idea!'

And to this day, if you listen out over the Forbidden Forest on a quiet night, you can still hear the echoes of Helga Hufflepuff going ' _UGHHHHHH_.'


End file.
